New Beginngings or New Disasters?
by AwayLemonade
Summary: Hermione discovers something, Dumbledore tells tells something and Draco takes something. Aha please enjoy yourself. This will probably become one of those Draco and Hermione ficsPS.I have not read the half blood prince.


Disclaimer for this entire fan fiction- I do not own Harry Potter or the people.

Ps. Loads of spelling mistakes will probably be in here so pardon me for those, Enjoy.

* * *

Pages: 5

Story Word Count: 2,488

Chapter one

"So what was this important thing that Dumbledore wanted to talk to you, about Hermione?" Ginny asked uncurling herself going back to sitting straight up in the train seat with a yawn, "You've actually been gone quite a long time, I think Ron and Harry went off to find Neville and Seamus to see if they were doing anything interesting. I actually went out looking for you, but I bumped into Amanda, you know the 3rd year girl from um I think Hufflepuff? She told me that, she was there when, she heard, Pansy received news of losing all of her possessions, her Manor, fortunes and everything entitled to her name except 20 Galleons. Amanda said her face turned red then purple and foam started coming out of her mouth! Then Pansy ripped the letter into a thousand tiny shreds! Mad-eye was the one who captured her father. He found out that Parkinson had been using false Galleons to buy all of their things. Can you believe it? Pansy always thought she had it all! Then Amanda also said she heard from her uncle, who is the helper of the Minster of Magic. Well her uncle told her that Crabbe and Goyle fathers' are in Azkaban for at the very, very least five years and a half to ten years. They found them trying to get live stomach acid from a dragon. It's illegal and you can only achieve such a thing from when it's alive and in the April season, plus you need to rip out the dragon's entire stomach, Charlie told me all about it. Anyways Malfoy bribed the ministry into not letting them serve the full twenty nine years in Azkaban."

"Why in Merlin's name would they need live stomach acid from a dragon? It can only be used as very strong acidic." Hermione remarked.

"Anyways enough about that, what have you been up to with Dum-diddle-lydore that had you gone for such a massive amount of time?" Ginny asked in a rather suggestive fashion, shrugging her eyebrows up and down before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Ewww-that's just disgusting Ginny, since-" Hermione suddenly stopped in mid sentence and dropping her voice down to a mere whisper opening her mouth to tell Ginny. However Ron and Harry burst in shut the compartment door, sat on the opposite side to face Hermione and burst out in a rather loud voices.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT YOU WERE- MDMMRS NEEEEFFFFFE?"

Hermione had shushed the boys by using a simple mouth sealing spell she had read about and had been waiting to try. "Quiet! The whole entire universe isn't supposed to know about it! If word gets out I could get, not only myself but Dumbledore will get hurt. The reason why I didn't tell you guys was because Dumbledore just told me himself."

"For Melrlin's sake what in the world are you guys all talking about?!?!?!" Ginny finally burst out, out of sheer curiosity.

"Mione is somehow Dumbeldore's niece!" Harry stated once Hermione had released him and Ron from the spell.

"Really?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione for confirmation of what Harry had just said in the masculine tone of his that made Ginny melt on the inside.

"Yeah Gin, Mione's Dumbeldore's niece! Anyways Mione who are you going to stay with now that you know……….. your parents are dead?" Ron asked in a rather blunt sort of fashion.

"My real parents died a long time ago, the Granger's weren't my real parents but I'm glad I got to meet them, but when I get to their place I suppose I'll have to pack all my belongings." Hermione said with a sigh as she leaned her head against the train's rattling window.

"But I just don't' get why Dumbledore didn't tell you earlier of for that matter why didn't the Granger's tell you that you were adopted?" Harry asked crossing his muscle gaining arms over his chest. Both Ron and Harry were gaining muscle from training out in the room of requirement from time and time again, plus playing Quidditch was helping.

"Well, the Granger's didn't tell me I was adopted because they didn't know-"

"How could they bloody not know that you're not their flesh and blood?" Ron burst out confused.

"Because the Granger's didn't know, Dumbledore… my uncle, wow that's weird to finally say that out loud, he thinks that since his brother knew Voldemort were coming to get them and were going to either going to find them and kill us all or find them and kill them, and save me. They were already so weak from sustaining their spells and shields on the house and them and myself. Before they got rid of the shields on themselves they handed me over to a pair of muggles who lived down the road who weren't able to have children giving them everything then they ran as far as they could and with the last of their power as Voldemort was going to strike them down transferred their memories of me to the Grangers." Hermione said retelling everything that Dumbledore had just told her to her close friends then quickly wiped away a tear before anyone noticed.

"Just like my parents died to save me………" Harry said his voice trailing off while he rubbed his scar out of pure habit.

Suddenly Neville slid open the compartment and popped in through the compartment door laughing until he had tears sliding down his face. "Harry, Ron you have to see Seamus! He ate, he ate some magic candy- and now! And now he just keeps blurting out random things he wanted……. He wanted to keep a secret," Neville said between big fits of mad laughter. "I can't breath! It's so funny you have to see him! He doesn't even know he's doing it!" Being the boys they were Ron and Harry jumped up at the opportunity and ran out with Neville following behind them laughing.

"Aww cheer up 'Mione, urghh you're making ME feel depressed just by looking at you," Ginny complained before getting a good idea on how to cheer Hermione up. "Hey do you remember the garbage stink bomb we created? Then got an owl to toss it at Cho?"

"Mmmh I remember walking to the great hall the morning after bribing one of the post owls to give it to Cho. She came running out screeching past me, and she smelt like rotten garbage for a couple of weeks. Even Harry wouldn't bare the horrid stench to be near her."

"Haha and do you remember when we got those cockroaches and other creepy crawlies to crawl into the Slytherin's beds? We've dug ourselves sooo deep Mione, I still can't believe that you agreed to help me with my quest in the first place! But I'm sure as hell glad you did, I don't know how many times I could have been caught if it wasn't for your fast thinking."

"I'm sure you would have done just as fine… Ron and Harry were usually working out in the room of requirement or trying to impress other girls. There was no one to nag at and the common room had become so quite. When you asked me to help you I thought you were joking. Then I remembered Ron always told me that I'd be the last person he'd ever ask if he needed help with getting someone back, no matter how many spells, curses or potions I new Ron swore to me he'd never ask me."

"Oh jeeze that's Ron for you, but now I guess that you can be sure that he'll never ever ask you to help him get back at someone!" Ginny said with a snicker. "Everyone in Hogwarts was becoming so depressed, so I thought a couple of good hearted pranks would brighten their moods, the first couple I pulled were really amateur pranks, but the thrill I got from them was so amazing. Then when I tried to pull more elaborate pranks they just wouldn't work! I could work fast enough so I had to go back to the common room and I saw you sitting their just staring into the fire, so I thought why the hell not?"

"I'm so glad you asked me to be apart of out two person team, when I look back I could see why no body really wanted to be my friend if I could go back in time I would just give eleven year old self a good wake up call." Hermione said laughing for the first time she entered the compartment.

"Buttttt- You still can always be found reading and finishing your essays and homework assignments days before the due date." Ginny interrupted.

"Well I still have my reputation to uphold, so no one would even dare suspect that Hermione the nerdy bookworm girl would willingly break a couple hundred of the school rules just for a spot of fun. Yep, plus I've found out that people don't always pull pranks just for the fame of it. Everyone at Hogwarts was so always so worried, tired, unhappy. They know the final battle is approaching-and for the first time in two months, then when we pulled that first prank by bewitching the Ravenclaws neck ties to make them yell out random things, like: I LIKE TURTLES, people relaxed, they smiled and they tried to find the person who did it, making up silly things like it was the ghost of the Marauders!"

"Mione in a way we are the ghosts of the Marauders well a small image of them, I even think Peeves is starting to take a liking towards us…if that is even possible," Ginny said remembering the countless times Peeves could have snitched on them but chose not to only on the sheer account that the pranks the girls actually pulled were funny. "But what's not to like? We're two free young intelligent women with a sense of adventure! We're not afraid to stand up for what we believe in! Sure we have our flaws….but no one's perfect! Except … you know …. that muggle Barbie doll contraption." Ginny said in a very preacher like way, exaggerating points while flailing her hands and arms around.

"Ahem and Hallelujah to that!" Hermione said brushing her brown hair out of her face before it went into her mouth.

"I agree Ahem and Hallelujah to that." Ginny said before she and Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mione you have to come to the Burrow and visit me, I don't want to be stuck with boring Ron for the entire summer, heck, if I have to I'll even come visit you!" Ginny stated with a gigantic yawn. "For some reason I think things will be a lot different from last year…"

"Yeah me too Gin," Hermione replied…knowing for sure things would most definitely be different next year for her, Hermione then yawned before the train gave out a loud whistle then began to gradually slow down. "Yawns are contagious you know!"

"So is laughter and sexually transmitted diseases!"

"But of course!" Hermione replied with a small chuckle.

The train then gave its final three toots before coming to a complete stop. Parents and some grandparents could be seen standing on the sidelines waiting to greet their children. Kids could be seen jumping off their train with their luggage and engulfing their parents in a big warm hug. Something inside her burned, her real parent's had sacrificed themselves so she could live, and the Granger's were killed because 'their' daughter was close friends with Harry Potter. She was the reason they died it was ultimately her fault that they died………

"Mione no one wants to see you, of all people, sad now grin and bare it! Atta girl, now don't forget to write." Ginny said pulling out the magic quill she and Hermione used countless times to communicate their ideas while in class, slipping it into her robe and watched Hermione as she stared at the sea of people gathered outside the train.

"Alright, alright Gin," Hermione said weaving through the bodies of people who were saying their good byes to their friends in the middle of the corridor of the train. "Hey Gin do me a favor and tell Ron and Harry that I hope they have a fantastic summer."

"No problemo, don't forget to enjoy your summer too Hermione and definitely don't forget to write!" Ginny said giving Hermione a one armed hug as they got off the train and went in separate directions, Ginny however unfortunately bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it Weasel brat, I don't want you to dirty my clean new robes." Draco said with a sneer getting an eye roll from Ginny before she walked away. As she walked away Draco twirled the quite expensive looking quill, which had been poking out of Ginny's pocket, behind his back.

* * *

"What will happen to their house?" Hermione asked surrounded by very large suitcases, her trunk and a back pack all jammed pack with her belongings. Taking one last look inside of the house she's lived in for greater part of her life.

"This house already belongs to some other muggles, they were quite happy to finally find this home that they both liked. Alas I think we should quickly depart before they come to check upon the house and find us standing in their living room. I have arranged for ride and they are waiting for us in the back." Dumbledore replied flicking his hand in a upward motion to lift all of Hermione's belongings.

When Hermione got into the backyard, the backyard she used to love to lay in the sun and read a good book, she saw the ride that her uncle had arranged were four flying Pegasus. "That's what we're riding in?"

"Why does it come as a surprised to you? Come on there's a lovely spot right beside me for you to sit in." Dumbledore said motioning to the elegant white and gold sled he was sitting in while Hermione's stuff was strapped down into the seats behind.

"They can fly!" Hermione exclaimed noticing that the winged horses were getting rather impatient.

"Yes dear that's what their wings are for. Now there's not a whole lot of time left. The muggles are bound to be home soon."

"I'm terrified of heights!" Hermione exclaimed glued to the spot.

One of the winged creatures who was in the front had sneakily detached itself from the rest of the Pegasus and ran up from behind Hermione and with one scoop of its head Hermione slid down it's neck holding onto the thing that had just picked her up, before she even knew what happened the horse had broke into a gallop and with a few beats of it's large wings they had become air born.


End file.
